The present invention relates to peripheral wireless network devices generally and, more particularly, to a single apparatus, implementing one or more radio frequency hopping sequences, configured to support one or more peripheral wireless network devices.
Wireless connectivity technology allows the replacement of a number of proprietary cables that connect one device to another with a universal short-range radio link. Printers, fax machines, keyboards, cellular phones, joysticks and virtually any other digital device can be part of a wireless system. Beyond untethering devices by replacing the cables, wireless technology provides (i) a universal bridge to existing data networks, (ii) a peripheral interface to the devices, and (iii) a mechanism to form small groupings of connected devices away from fixed network infrastructures.
An example of a conventional wireless protocol is the Bluetooth(trademark) protocol (Bluetooth is a trademark of Telefonakiebolaget LM Ericsson, Stolkholm, Sweden). Conventional wireless protocols include a wireless host controller interface (HCI). The functional specifications of the Bluetooth HCI are described in the BLUETOOTH SPECIFICATION version 1.0A, published Jul. 24, 1999 (revised Dec. 1, 1999), which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The different functions in a conventional wireless protocol are (i) a radio unit, (ii) a link control unit, (iii) a link management system and (iv) software functions. Conventional HCI provides a command interface to the baseband controller, the link manager, and access to hardware status and control registers. The command interface provides a uniform method for accessing the wireless protocol baseband capabilities.
Referring to FIG. 1, a diagram illustrating a conventional wireless system 10 is shown. The system 10 generally comprises a Universal Serial Bus (USB) hub 12 and one or more wireless devices 14a-14n. An example of a Universal Serial Bus hub may be found in the Universal Serial Bus Specification, version 1.0, published Jan. 15, 1996, and the Universal Serial Bus Specification, version 1.1, published Jan. 15, 1998, updated Nov. 23, 1999, which are each hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. The system 10 is shown connected to one or more peripheral devices 16a-16n and a host 18. The system 10 requires each wireless device 14a-14n to form a point-to-point connection with the Universal Serial Bus hub 12. A wireless network formed using the system 10 implements a separate wireless device 14a-14n for each peripheral 16a-16n. Furthermore, each wireless device 14a-14n generates a separate frequency hopping sequence and forms a separate piconet with the corresponding peripheral 16a-16n. A piconet is a collection of devices connected via wireless technology comprising 2 to 8 (or more) connected devices.
A wireless network formed using the system 10 to support multiple peripheral devices 16a-16n using conventional approaches comprises an equal number of wireless devices 14a-14n, potentially resulting in an expensive system. The system 10 supporting multiple peripheral devices 16a-16n will also form multiple piconets. Multiple piconets, where each piconet implements a separate frequency hopping radio sequence, may produce additional radio interference.
The present invention concerns an apparatus that may be configured to generate a wireless radio signal in response to one or more first data signals. The wireless radio signal may comprise a single frequency hopping sequence configured to support one or more peripheral wireless network devices. The apparatus may also be configured to generate the one or more first data signals in response to the wireless radio signal.
The objects, features and advantages of the present invention include providing (i) a single device comprising a minimum number of components conf igured to support one or more wireless connections, (ii) support for one or more wireless connections using a single frequency hopping sequence with minimal radio interference, (iii) a Universal Serial Bus hub connect/disconnect mapping function with wireless proximity connections and/or (iv) a single device configured to support multiple piconets where each piconet may operate on a unique frequency hopping sequence.